


Small Town Saturday Night

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Snapshots of Nowhere [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rodeos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take downtime in rural South Dakota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Saturday Night

August in South Dakota is a blaze of heat and dust, swarms of grasshoppers stirred up by bootsteps in high grass, and the low drone of cicadas. The Impala radiates a scorching heat, the sparse scrubland providing no reprieve from the late afternoon sun that gleams off her metal.

They’ve thrown an old blanket across her hood to protect their skin at least a little from the heat, cooler between them as they recline against the windshield. The rodeo they decided to stop and watch is small, slow paced but entertaining. The boys find themselves laughing til they’re sore, cheering on the little kids as they’re turned loose in the mud to chase calves in the Calf Scramble.

Dean ambles off at one point, heading down the dirt track that encircles half the arena toward the concessions stand and coming back with bags of popcorn and a bag that turns out to be Laffy Taffy. He  ~~entertains~~  annoys Sam by reading the corny jokes off the back of the wrappers through a mouthful of taffy, but Sam can’t help grinning at his brother’s enthusiasm- when Dean’s not looking, anyway.

The rodeo runs late, after even the summer sun has gone down, after the drums from the powwow across the field have been silenced. Dean backs carefully out of their spot between the pickups and trailers, slowly making their way to the rodeo grounds gate. There’s already strains of music coming out of the fair building as the dance gets into swing, but both brothers are looking forward to the comfort of the bed in the hotel room they booked earlier.

Dean had left the little a/c on when they’d left, and the air is frigid on their sun-warmed skin. Sam yanks back the covers as Dean brushes his teeth, stripping down before taking his turn in the bathroom as Dean crawls into bed. Settling in behind his brother, Sam wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close, and they both sigh in contentment before dropping off to sleep.


End file.
